Where the Undead rises(Chapter 1)
Chapter 1: Moving in Hello my name is Issac Martin and I want to tell you a story about something that I'll never forget. I just turned 18 and I wanted to move it pretty quickly. My mother wasn't too happy about it but I was because my brothers are always being punks to me. anyway I had a party with my family and my Mother asked where was I going. I replied with "I'm going to live in a suburban neighborhood because there were lots of advertisements of good things there". to be honest, I was going to miss my family but I didn't let that stop me. I left the party after my little brother started throwing cake at each other. (My family is a little crazy but I love them.) I bought an RV with saved money I had from my Job. anyway,as I was driving I noticed a little green plant with a bell shaped head and 1 eye on each side of its head. I almost ran over a cat because I was distracted. "holy crap,that was close!" I said to myself. I was steady on the wheel this time because I really don't want my hard earned driver's license to be taken by authorities. When I stopped at a stop where I could settle down, I noticed a house with a nice red roof with a chimney and a long lawn. It even came with a pool! It was so cheap,but I wasn't suspicious. I emailed the homeowner on my phone on the sign if I could sell my RV for some money. I sold it to some guy with a pot on his head. Why does he have a pot on his head I wondered to myself he acted so formal but yet a little crazy. I ignored it anyway and when I got my money I bought the house and it had a nice kitchen and bedroom. the living room was a bit messy but I can fix that up another time. I put my stuff in my bedroom along with the chairs in my living room. I still had some cash left over from the RV. I was saving it just in case something happens. when I got to the side of my house I noticed a glass garden. it had flower pots that had nothing but dirt in them. I took a dip in the pool after I whipped some sun screen on. The pool didn't smell like chlorine ,so this was actual water. I got out and sat on the edge of the pool. "wow...This is the life"I said to myself. I watched the sunset while I was putting on my clothes. as I looked out my glass door I noticed my pool gets foggy at night. I looked to the left of my window to see That guy with a pot on his head doing something with my RV. this guy is scientist but he doesn't look sane. Well I'm an urban guy in a suburban neighborhood. I looked closely on his lawn to see 4 of those weird bell shaped plants. he put targets and the big snout shot out peas the size of that guy's torso. The peas destroyed the wooden targets. I went to sleep because all this weird stuff was getting on my mind. END OF CHAPTER 1 Category:Fanfics